The Madness Inside
by equinox18
Summary: Ichigo's hollow is slowing showing his presence in Ichigo's consciousness and Ichigo is going insane.  Based around ep 302 but issues are in a different time? My first fanfic/songifc, summary isn't good so just read.


**AN: This is my first Bleach fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any songs by Linkin Park**

**Song Used: Crawling (Demo) by Linkin Park Hybrid Theory EP**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Madness Inside<strong>_

Silence engulfed the room, streams of moonlight invades the darkness of the room. A tuft of orange hair could be seen covered by the bed sheets, encasing him in a false sense of security.

While in the deep recesses of Ichigo's mind, an unwanted feeling surfaces from the depths of his soul, clawing at the walls of its prison, wanting desperately for an escape. To be free. It claws at the visible wounds in Ichigo's soul.

The hollow begins to invade Ichigo's mind. (OR The presence of his hollow is felt in his mind and soul.) Fear begins to arise from the depths of Ichigo's heart, fearing the beginning of the end. Clouding his judgement and disorientating his reality.

_Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is Powerful, confusing what is real._

The hollow inside me, I feel my hollow cursing through my thoughts, pulsating its power through my veins and in my blood, trying to pull me deeper in to my own fears. I feel it suffocating me with its reiatsu, consuming me entirely, as I fall deeper into despair.

_The lack of self control I found so overwhelming, controlling,_

_I can't seem to find the strength within, my walls are closing in._

Trying to find my strength to fight it off, my vision becomes narrow, the walls of my mind begins to enclose, the light of my reality dims, suffocating in the darkness of my own mind. The feeling that I tried to suppress just keeps trying to resurface.

A voice behind the dark curtains that sheaths my soul whispers into my mind, "ICHIGO! Your resistance is futile! Give into me and set me free!" no longer a whisper, it begins to laugh menacingly, causing Ichigo's face to turn pale and making his blood run cold.

_Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take._

_I've felt this way before, so insecure. _

_Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal,_

_Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real._

The pain of begin swallowed into my own soul, begin so weak and useless. The continually rising of my fears, distracting me from what I'm trying frantically to do.

"Trying to get rid of me aye, Ichigo? HA! I'm part of you! Accept it!" mocked his hollow. Ichigo's mind blanked, his blood almost froze at the sound of his hollow.

"URUSAI! ", Ichigo screamed in defence, "I'm not like you! Never will be!"

_Discomfort, endlessly has laid itself upon me,_

_Distracting, Reacting. _

With the sudden outburst I lost my composure. Losing complete control, I was pulled deeper into the pits of my soul. Fear sealing me in my place, taking over me like a flood of pressure and despair. Darkness once again present around me. A white figure approaches slowly, glaring at me with its yellow eyes, boring into my soul, I can't seem to move, and my muscles tighten and tense up. Against my will I am (invaded or confronted) by its existence.

Facing my hollow- literally a reflection of myself standing in front of me. This white reversed reflection of myself, my hollow; who I've tired to burying in my soul, never to return again, was taunting me with his power, tempting me to free him.

"Ichigo! Set me free! I'll give you my powers!" the hollow smirked, "to protect your precious family and friends!"

"I don't need your powers! I'll protect them with the power I gain myself, without giving into your madness!"

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection, it's haunting,_

_How I can't seem to find my strength within, my walls are closing in._

_Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced there's just too much pressure to take._

_I've felt this way before, so insecure._

My hollow pulls the curtains of darkness way to reveal my soul and what has become of it. My hollow begins to morph into Tensa Zangetsu. My zanpakutou, standing in front of me, glaring at me with sadness behind his eyes.

"Look at your soul! My world Ichigo! Look at what it has become!" Tensa demanded.

For the first time, Ichigo just noticed his surroundings. It was flooded, skyscrapers reduced to small houses. An eerie sensation crept up his spine. His uncertain of what happened and how to react, he gives a confused look to his zanpakutou.

Tensa scowls at his owners' confusion and screams in anger, "ICHIGO! YOU LET YOUR FEARS DISTRACT YOU! You let them take over! YOUR HOLLOW! His part of you! In your subconsciousness, never leaving you! You let your hopes and dreams to be overpowered by your fears! Your soul… My world is reduced to nothing!"

Ichigo stands and stares, guilt slowly creeps into his heart and begins to deny all his has heard, especially the part of his hollow being part of him. Confusion hits Ichigo like waves crashing into the cliffs or an enemy's zanpakutou cutting into his soul. Denial setting in motion, he runs from this reality he cannot believe.

_Raindrops put the rhythm on the pavements_

_And drip from the blacktops into the basement,_

_Traces of rain pervade this to erase you hate,_

_And take this from the fakeness._

Trying to escape from this world and ignore the pain by drowning his inner feelings, casting them into the dark abyss. Removing all the pain, guilt and fears, locking them in the depths of his heart and soul, never to return again.

Running towards the surface, trying to forget, while multiple voices from his hollow. Following him. Taunting him. Mocking him.

Still trying to find his will to conceal his hollow, Ichigo finally reaches the surface closing the still open wounds in his heart and soul, trapping his hollow in.

Just before he seals the wounds shut. His hollow whispers, "You'll never get rid of me." Smirking with confidence that he is capable of leaving whenever he desires to.

With those last words, it quakes throughout Ichigo's body, while trying to salvage some warmth back into his blood.

Ichigo wakes from his insanity, sitting up with a cold sweat, beads of sweat clinging to his tips of his orange hair. Taking deep breathes in and out, his chest heaving up and down, trying to calm down. He places a hand on his sweat covered face and runs his hand through his wet hair. Taking a deep sigh.

He feels insecure, trying to forget the world drowned by his own fears, tears and hatred. Never wanting for it to surface again. Never leaving himself so vulnerable again. Never falling so low and weak.

He denies.

Confusing what is real.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;Rs are apprecicated :)<strong>

**Thanks hope you enjoyed it XD  
><strong>


End file.
